


Companion

by MercurialDewdrop



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, OC is Leon, POV Second Person, Reincarnation, The idea and the story is up for grabs, but hey tell me if you pick it up? I want to see what you do with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialDewdrop/pseuds/MercurialDewdrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You die.</p><p>The question of reincarnation has never bothered you too much. After all, in your life you have never been special, so why would you be now? Surely, this means everyone gets reincarnated too. Thus, instead of the expected shock, rage, grief and all five stages of loss, you accept this, along with your reincarnation. </p><p>You've come to the conclusion that not living to the fullest ended in this predicament. In order to make your life worth living so not to be reborn as a lizard again, the solution given by white hair God is being useful to your partner. </p><p>Thankfully, you’ve been reborn as a very special reptile, you can shapeshift. Thus you accept your quest from God without much hesitation. Not a day later of being given your quest though, this has gotten to levels of strange you aren't comfortable with anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Idea is up for grabs, this is only a one shot because I positive I cannot do multi chapter stories. If you'd like to pick up this story, feel dree to do so. Just message me, please? I want to see were you could take this.

You died, this is a fact.

You reincarnated, this could be a consequence of your death.

You are now a reptile, a chameleon, and this is the reason as to why the God with glasses, oriental styled clothes and white hair decided to place you on display as a possible companion to one of the seven adults in front of you. Probably.

From your spot eight people in the room could be seen, one which was God standing at the end of the table where you resided. Or at least you assumed this being was God, because he was talking to you and your fellow (reincarnated?) animals earlier about how you were to assist ‘the humans’ until their dying breath and possibly beyond, if necessary. He had worn a pair of small, round glasses before, some type of Asian clothing you couldn’t identify in green, white and red, and a pair of wooden sandals. Right now he was dressed in black and had a mask on his face.

The other seven adults stood a fair distance before the table, they were all dressed with different types of uniforms, but all formal and with one visible color being more prominent than any other. The only one wearing more casual clothes was the woman standing one step forward than the rest, instead she wore a white dress due to her round belly, with an orange ribbon below her chest and a big, poufy white hat with black and orange lines. Her eyes were wide and serene (with no pupil to be seen, how odd. Was she blind?), their color was that of the darkest parts of the ocean, and her chin cropped hair reminiscent of murky lake water. The scheme combo somehow worked, but perhaps only because of the flower tattoo on the corner of her eye. You dubbed her White.

The one towering at her right crossed his arms, his figure was definitively intimidating with his slanted eyes and sharp features, from the pointed nose to the angular curve of his chin “You’re giving us _pets._ ” he scowled, lips curling downwards in displeasure. You briefly wondered why had this person chose bright yellow to use under the two-button suit; sure it matched with the band of his fedora, but nonetheless had no effect on discrediting him from the dangerous aura he emitted. You dubbed him Yellow.

“Consider them a gift, your companions for the foreseeable future.” God answered easily. The mask he wore made it seem like he was amused at the man, and maybe he was, but there was no way for you to know for sure “As your companions, they will adapt to your needs with time.”

One with a green dress shirt, and white coat and tie scoffed, pushing his thin framed, round glasses upward. He didn’t say anything, but there was no need to, you also questioned how were you supposed to help your future companion. You were only a chameleon after all. Green had all the right not to believe God.

There were varying expressions throughout the group. Green and Military Green were holding an air of impatience, but kept quiet. Bright Purple and Yellow wore matching scowls, but Bright Purple’s lipstick of the same color made it look as more of a pout. Red and Dim Purple were seemingly indifferent, it was difficult to tell with Dim Purple’s hood in the way, but Red was sporting a carefully calm look on his face, you couldn’t decipher anything else. You caught white looking at each of the animals besides you with a thoughtful expression.

Originally, you thought it’d take less than five minutes for them to pick one of you, despite their impatience. You were proven wrong however, when this process took over half an hour of bickering—any professional demeanor you thought they had diminished in those long suffering thirty minutes.

“Get your hands off that hawk, you useless stuntman!”

“Mou... What a weird frog.”

“The Great Skull won’t have a _rodent_ as a partner!”

“This caiman has no pupils…”

“If you don’t mind, Skull, I’m picking this cutie~”

“Oh, it turned into a salamander. That might be a better investment.”

“Fine! If I can’t have the bird, I’m keeping the alligator!”

“ _Caiman_ , and no. I’ll be taking it to my lab.”

“I’m not taking the eel!! It’s _slimy!_ ”

“I _will_ shoot you if you don’t stop whining, lackey.”

“I’d take you with me, but you’re too small.”

The last one was directed at you when Red crouched down with a kind smile. One hand reached out to you, and instead of picking you up, he petted your head. You could tell he was being gentle to you by the soft touch. Too bad he didn’t want you though, you would have liked his easy going demeanor.

You followed Red with your eyes, not moving from your spot. Red instead was watching in interest the monkey trying to avoid getting caught by Bright Purple. In the blink of an eye Red was after the monkey, who in turn, was running wild through the room. ‘ _They’re really fast’_ you noted.

Instead of waiting, you decided to crawl (Wriggle? How do you walk when you’re a chameleon?) To the end of the table, looking everywhere at once to follow your fellow animals. Thankfully this was an easy task, your eyes could go anywhere- it was something difficult to get used to. It made you feel dizzy.

Seconds later you belatedly realized the others were trying to catch the human’s attention in different ways. The white monkey with a red face that was previously jumping from person to person on the room was finally caught by Red, looking content with his current partner. 

There were two marine animals, an octopus and an eel; the octopus was beginning to crawl over the tank, while the eel on the other, much smaller tank was crackling so much electricity it was visible even outside of it. On the same table as you, the other small reptile in the room was changing forms repeatedly, from a frog (or a Toad? You couldn’t tell) to a small snake of the sorts. The caiman and the squirrel were already picked up by Green and White, so you hadn’t seen what they did beforehand. That left only you and the hawk, which was currently avoiding getting shot by Yellow because it took his hat.

What now?

 _‘I’m a chameleon’_ retracing facts might help you _‘But if I blend in, I won’t be noticed at all’_ and that was something you didn’t want; reincarnating again as another animal was a no-no. Looking at your competition, there was the hawk—which you remembered Military Green trying to take, so he might as well be off. After the hawk there was a small, slim looking fox with two different type of coats, a black one on its back, and russet orange from there down, it was snarling on the other side of the room to another bird, a canary. The fox like creature continued to growl at the bird, saliva looking suspiciously like acid from the melting floor—the canary was merely looking at the fox, hovering away from reach.

 _‘An  eel, an octopus, a fox and a canary’_ competition was looking easy, though where this confidence came from was a wonder, as you were possibly worse off than them ‘ _The only ones left are Yellow and Bright Purple. Dim likes the frog-snake’_ Yellow had a gun, thus Yellow was dangerous. Yellow probably didn’t want something useless from his earlier statements. Bright Purple was similar, though he was off trying to look for something fit for ‘The Great Skull’, so it needed to be something bigger. Chances weren’t looking good.

“Stop trying to kill the hawk!”

“Have you named your partners?”

“There’s another one over the corner with the rabid dog.”

“Partner? This won’t be anything but a subject… His name it’s _Keiman_ ”

“I haven’t thought of one yet, no.”

“That’s a canary you dumbass!”

“W-w-why is t-that thing d-drooling _acid_?!”

“Maybe I could train that one like a parrot to count my money...”

“Ho, weren’t you a chameleon?”

Everyone was so loud you thought better of it and tried to camouflage yourself as the table; from what you can tell from Yellow’s comment, that didn’t quite happen _‘I was shorter’_ you  blinked, trying to look at yourself, ending in you… _Hopping_ around the table? Yellow raised an eyebrow in your direction, and then picked you up—with both of his hands. You could feel both of his hands at your sides, at least half a foot from each other. How was that possible?

You were now on top of Yellow’s head, being held against both of ears “Hmm… Not bad” he mumbled before placing you down again, this time you decided to stop trying to camouflage as part of the table because clearly it wasn’t working and you did something entirely different. Something that made you grow. Sadly you didn’t know how to will yourself to be you again. This was disappointing enough to negate the cool factor of your three-sixty vision eyes.

Yellow crouched in front of you, just like Red. Instead of petting you, Yellow pulled a handgun and held it out so you could see it properly “Try turning into this.” He waved the gun before placing it down on the table you were on. 

Oh, so you transformed into something. Looking into the reflective surface of the handgun, you could see your beady yellow eyes staring you down—but instead of looking like a green chameleon, you looked like a green pair of headphones. Those fancy ones used to block out the sound. It was probably because you wanted the noise to disappear _‘This is going to be difficult’_ you mused, and if you could frown you would do that too, but alas all you could do was slither out your tongue in displeasure. So hissing it is.

How does one turn into a gun? This was confusing. Yellow was staring you down and you could feel it, but even if failure wasn’t something you wanted, you still had no idea how to turn into a gun—if only God had explained the mechanics of reincarnation and chameleon powers you now had this would be a lot easier.

Seconds passed and Yellow made some noise you couldn’t identify as either agreement, or disappointment. You suspected it was the later, regardless “What about that?” he picked the gun up and pointed at the hawk still holding his hat and being strategically hunted down by Military Green. You supposed he meant his hat.

Instead of listening, you tried to go for the gun. You could still remember the gunshot sounds from earlier— and so licked the gun. It tasted metallic, and gunpowder was definitively bitter and smoky. You focused on these senses while looking at the handgun. Something cold, tasting metallic and bitter, to echo like a shot, a gun to take the bird down…

“What—“ Yellow appeared surprised, did you do it? You felt tired now. “Bullets?” Oh no, you failed. You turned into a bullet? Why wasn’t everything smaller, then?

Yellow picked up something, something small and the color of silver. A bullet, just like Yellow said. But hadn’t _you_ turned into one? Flickering your tongue in the air in annoyance this time, you turned around, intent to give up and lay on the table. Maybe God would assign you someone else when this batch of people were gone.

Only to look at a pile of bullets.

…Did they come out of your ass?

 _‘Something cold, metallic, bitter and enough to take a bird down—this isn’t what I wanted though’_ It fit your description, but you don’t have enough mastery with your chameleon powers to turn into something that useful yet, apparently. Instead you defecated silver bullets. Maybe you were like the goose of golden eggs. But with silver.

Yellow took out the magazine of the gun, emptying the bullets inside and tentatively placing a number inside. You were surprised they fit, considering how small they were, maybe they wouldn’t fire at all.

_BANG!_

No. You were wrong. They fit perfectly and echoed just as good. A pat on the back to you, be proud at your accomplishment.

The weirdest thing however, was the fact what shot out wasn’t a bullet, but a _net_. Your silver bullets weren’t normal bullets, they turned into shiny, silver nets and now Yellow was smirking while trying to shoot (capture?) down the hawk.

“ _Bene_ , this works too.”

Two hours later you were on your companion’s room, laying down on the floor and watching as he cleaned his gun and licking and crawling on top of every part of the gun in hopes to replicate said thing. Being a chameleon was weird, but shitting silver bullets that turned into flying nets was a degree of crazy you weren’t sure you were ready for.

**Author's Note:**

> Bene = Okay, fine, alright, well, good, etc...


End file.
